Finding True Love in a Storm
by Kev27Luce22KinkirkFan
Summary: Kevin and Luce meet at Northwestern University in Downtown Chicago Illinois. Kevin is a Sophmore and Luce is a Freshman they meet on this huge campus because Kevin her floor's RA in the dorm. Read to find out how the manage with though school shedules...


_This story is written my JuicyLucy and KevinLuceKinkirkFan. _

_Finding True Love in a Storm!_

__

_C1: Pure Love_

Lucy Camden walked along the path to her dorm... she was all alone.. all her family was

Back in California...everyone of her older siblings went to Northwestern University but Lucy

decided to go to Northwestern.. Lucy finally made it to her dorm Foster-Walker Complex..

she walked in and was meet by her RA.. Instantly she thought he was hot...Lucy introduced

herself to the young man.

Lucy: HI I am Lucy Camden and you are?

Kevin: Hi... it nice to meet you I'm the RA for this floor Kevin Kinkirk... Luce

happened to be on Floor 8 the floor her dorm room was on.

Lucy: great.. Lucy started to go look for her room when she was meet by a young woman

MW: Hi...

Lucy: hi.. I need some help... I can't find my room

MW: Which room are you in? I'm Kelly Nolan by the way..

Lucy: 36-B...are you a freshman?

Kelly: No sophomore actually but you're my roommate the... come on I'll show you where it 

is... It is right across the way from the RA's room.

Lucy: wow you are lucky... he is pretty hot Kelly: Actually he's my cousin... but yeah beside he's always dated girls young then himself for the most part... that just Kevin. He doesn't like most of the girls in the sophomore class he was the same was in high school. Lucy: smiled inwardly... thanking that Kelly was Kevin's cousin... no competition with 

her...Lucy looked down the hallway hoping to get a glance of Kevin...He was standing at

the end of the hallway. When Luce has pasted he thought she was really cute. He had just

broken up with his girlfriend, but definitely wouldn't mind going out with her if she was

single once he knew for sure Hanna knew things where between him and her after 2 years

together.

November

Lucy and Kelly at in their room...talking

Kelly: its been almost 4 months since school started I still find it gross that you think my 

cousin is hot EWWWW

Luce: Ok so I like older guys... believe me I dated more of my brother Matt's friends over

the years then you could imagine that kind of grossed him out to... but I do think Kevin

cute...

Kelly: Are you staying here for the holiday...? Thanksgiving was in 2 days and Luce had

turned 18 on November 5th. I guess its because we are related...Kelly threw Lucy a soda

from the refrig.

Lucy: yeah.. I opted to stay here because I volunteered to help with the school

Thanksgiving...

Kelly: Come on I know it has to do with not waiting to go home... so why don't you want to 

go back to California for the holiday really?

Lucy: I don't know.. I just didn't want to go back this year

Kelly: Yeah ok... I know you hiding from something but I won't ask anymore... so then 

how about celebrating here at the door with those of us who stayed behind? Kevin will be

there.

Lucy: Kevin is staying? I mean I thought he would go home..

Kelly: Not till Christmas... he has through set of RA meeting here... I thought he would 

have told you that through.. you guys seem to be really great friends... as good of friends

as you and I are. So yes he is staying for Thanksgiving...

Lucy: WOW, no he never mentioned it.. I am going to go clean up now...

Kelly: Ok... you know if you like him that much you should just ask him out....

2 days later... Kelly and Lucy were working on thanksgiving dinner in the main dorm

lounge area. Lucy was in the Men's bathroom cleaning dishes in the sink because it was

bigger sinks when Kevin walked in.

Kevin: hi, um am I in the wrong place?

Lucy: No... it was your cousin's suggestion to use the sinks in here to clean out the

dishes... I have not clue why something about bigger sinks...

Kevin: um ok.. well can you leave for about 2 minutes...

Luce: Sure... she put the bowl in the sink and turned to walk out when Kevin pulled her 

into a kiss out of the blue. They weren't dating but he was definitely attracted to her.

Lucy: umm that was...wow

Kevin: yeah I've wanted to do that for a while he leaned down and kissed her again.

Finally forgetting why he came into the bathroom in the first place. Between kisses he

murmured... I like you Luce... I like you a lot.

Lucy: I like you too.. for a long time

Kevin: I've wanted to ask you out for sometime ... but I don't know every time I tried the

words never came out of my mouth right...

Lucy: well you seem to be speaking fine now

Kevin: Yeah but how do you like Chicago... what ask you two weeks ago isn't exactly what I intended to say it came out that why... maybe here not the place to continue this through we are in the Men's bathroom... 

Lucy: what did you want to ask me?

Kevin: If you would go out of a date with me.... he leaned down and kissed here again but

stopped remember where they were... really could be please go talk maybe in my room...

Lucy did exactly want to talk either ... but she wasn't going to tell Kevin that at the

moment. Lucy just pulled Kevin out of the bathroom and to his room. It was only down the

hallways about 5 doors they both walked in and closed the door but didn't lock it. Neither

had any clue how far the mutual attraction was about to take then but neither would regret

it either.

Kevin: so what would you like to talk about?

Luce: umm nothing... she leaned down and kissed him again.

Kevin: oh I like that

Luce: me too...and I like you... she moved back onto the bed and started kissing him more

passionately this time.

Kevin easily laid Lucy down continuing to make out with her...It was a little while later

when even through she was still a virgin she took the infinitive and began unbutton Kevin's

shirt. She wanted him... they wanted each other and they wanted to be together as a couple

as well as what was about to happen. Kevin helped Lucy with His shirt as he began to rid her of hers...

Luce; don't stop... she whispered between kisses and she was more the sure of this

decision.

Kevin: ok.. oh my gosh you are so beautiful

Luce: you're incredible handsome and I want you now please... she started to kiss him

again.

Lucy and Kevin got lost in each other's eyes,, they didn't here the door open up...the

only thing they heard was an earth shattering scream

Hannah: KEVIN YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME.. WITH A TEENAGER HOW COULD YOU?

By this time Kevin was always as connected to Luce as he cold be. When he heard the

screeching her turned around. Luce paid no attention to the woman for Luce knew from

Kelly Kevin had broken up with his later girlfriend.

Kevin: Hanna you have a very selective memory you know that don't you we broke up last

June... and get out of my room now... he talked but was looking down at Luce more then

over at Hanna

Hannah: you.. you little whore get away form him NOW...

Luce: I'm not going anywhere... and I believe Kevin asked you to leave so you really

should... at his moment Kevin was wrapping his arms about Luce's waist.

Hannah: I am not going anywhere...At this moment Kelly came in the room looking for

Kevin...wondering if he knew where Lucy had disappeared too..

Kelly: Kevin, Do you know where Lucy is?

Luce: I'm right here...

Kevin: Deal with Hanna please Kelly get her out of here?

Kelly: oh HI Lucy.. umm Hannah Let's Talk.. NOW..

Hannah: No...but before the words where out of her month Kelly had dragged her out to

the room.

Kelly: LOCK the door you two... she shook her head....

Hanna: why should I speak to you?

Kelly: because my fist needs to become re-aquatinted with your jaw.. You either leave and

never come back my fist and your jaw have a second meeting.

Hanna: excuse me your cousin is with me and cheated on me with some child...

Kelly: Umm NO.. you two broke up and she is no child

Hanna: No we didn't I think I would know if we broke up...we had a decision about dating

others and I said NO...

Kelly: well dear.. as you can see he has moved on and so should you. Now I need to go get

something out of my room.. and if you still here...my fist your jaw.

Hanna: FINE... she stomped her way towards the elevator... My father can deal with my

cheating boyfriend...

Kelly: Not likely... she screamed if after Hanna.

Kelly smiled toward Kevin's door and then shuddered knowing what was going on in

there... Kelly then walked over to here and Luce's room and entered it meanwhile back in

Kevin's room.

Kevin: I' m sorry about my ex Luce...

Lucy: I know.. Lucy Kissed Kevin very passionately.. now where were we?

Kevin: right here... he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck at she pulled him back

inside her.

Lucy: Kevin, you are amazing

Luce: You're amazing too Luce...I'm know that I'm falling in love with you.

_Chapter 2 Coming soon!_


End file.
